


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My Best Friend Does Not Approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: Private party in the King's room after their duel. Naughty stuff happens.





	

Jack had been bored out of his mind until he finally had his rematch against Yuya. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but that boy made his blood boil and pump faster in his veins. With it, all the sensations a normal human being was used to feel came back to him. One of these was attraction.

Despite his loss, the former King still had a satisfied smile on his face as he exited the stadium. He had made sure his usual errand, boy, Sam, would give his invitation to Yuya.

The pendulum pioneer still hadn’t recovered from all the excitement of the powered up duel he had just won and absentmindedly thanked everyone for the congratulations.

In fact, he was searching for Jack. So when Sam informed him that the former King invited him to a private party, he was more than happy to oblige. He just had to know if Jack shared the weird feelings he had since their duel.

Yuya knocked on the right door, thinking that it was the quietest party he had ever attended to.

Jack opened the door and grabbed his visitor by the hem of his shirt to pull him inside.

“Sakaki Yuya!” He whispered with burning conviction. “We exchanged words on the battlefield, but what exactly do you intend to say, here and now?!”

“Something happened during the duel. I want to understand it. What about you?”

“You awoke me from my torpor and made me change my priorities.”

“They say actions speak louder than words.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Jack still held Yuya’s shirt. He pulled on it even more—breaking some seams—to bring the younger duellist closer for a rough, royal kiss.

Yuya couldn’t even resist as the King pressed his tongue against his, asserting his dominance. The pendulum pioneer felt his knees go weak and he had no choice but to wrap his arms around Jack to keep his balance.

He finally ended up backing away, giggling uncontrollably.

“What’s funny, Sakaki Yuya?” The King asked in a strong voice.

“This feels … weird.” The pendulum pioneer admitted, fighting to regain control of his senses.

But Jack had a faster way of dealing with this. He grabbed his crotch, making him gasp.

“Take this seriously or get out.” He growled. “I don’t want to hear any more silly giggles.”

“Then maybe you should gag me.” Yuya retorted.

He didn’t expect the King the take his word for it.

Jack promptly removed his former adversary’s shirt and partially stuffed it inside his mouth, leaving just enough space for allowing breathing. Then he dragged him to his bedroom, pushing him face first on the luxurious bed.

“Get up now and leave if you don’t wish to let me reign over you.” The King offered.

He waited a full minute before continuing with the clothes removal. Before long, they were both naked as Jack was rubbing some lube on his royal member.

“This is your last chance. Are you truly willing to exchange these words with me?”

Face down on the bed, Yuya nodded vigorously, even though he wasn’t exactly sure what Jack meant to do to him.

But as the King slowly entered him, he moaned and bucked his hips, his body trying to reject the foreign object going up the usually one way tunnel, but at the same time, he relaxed his muscles, more than willing to accommodate the huge member pushing its way into him.

And he realized that the King had been very gentle on him up until now when he started thrusting. Yuya would’ve screamed if he could, overcome by domination and pleasure so intense he felt like he blacked out at some point, regaining consciousness only to feel even deeper intrusions and intimate contact, making him climax way before Jack had had enough of him.

The King showed restraint to make it more memorable, but he couldn’t last forever, especially with the way Yuya squirmed under him.

He filled him up with a sigh and stayed lazily inside for a moment, motionless, savouring the stolen satisfaction.

They both fell asleep quickly, leaving more awkward conversation for later.


End file.
